yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Formation
Introduction Enter the battle formation panel by tapping on the battle formation button in the Prince panel. Forming your Team *Here you will set your battle teams and their Memory Pieces. *Upon entering the Battle Formation panel for the first time, you will be prompted to form up your first team. * The Leader slot is the one with the red banner. * The prince chosen as the leader will activate his leader skill automatically upon entering battle. You can look at the in-game 4-panel comic for a quick overview of utilizing Leader Skills. * The attack sequence starts with the leader prince on the left and ends with the last prince on the right. * Each prince and Memory Piece comes with a cost attached. The rarer the prince, the higher the cost. The higher your player rank, the more cost points you obtain. Ensure you have enough cost points to support your formation. *Tap the "Memory Piece" tab to switch and slot your desired Memory Pieces. Each prince can hold one, and it will provide various stat boosts and extra skill effects. * Make sure you tap on the OK button to confirm your formation. * The completed battle formation panel will look like the image example on the left. * Tapping the "Main Team" button in the bottom right so that it turns green will make this your default team when you go into a dungeon, and it will also use this team's leader as your support prince for others to use. * You can form up to ten different teams for battles and save them for future use * During regular team creation, you have the option to manually create your team or let the game automatically create one for you. The manual selection is the same as when you create your first team. * If you want the game to create a team for you by selecting "Automatic Selection", you must tell it what you want to prioritize. You can do things like creating a team of your best attackers by selecting "Attack", or a team with balanced stats but only consisting of COOL attribute princes. * This auto creation does not take skills into consideration, only stats. * Selecting "Combination" for both options will create a mixed colored team with a balanced set of stats. *You can have the game automatically choose princes, Memory Pieces, or both. Full-Color Formations Full-color formations are usually used for battles that state a certain color advantage. A typical full-color formation based on attack (e.g. for red here) could consist of attackers, healers and special-support types (swap, erase, insert beads) Unique-Type Formations For battles with no apparent skill-advantage, you would need to do your own adjustments to create formations that allow you the greatest advantage. Use the Prince Skills list to help you. Some suggestions of unique formations include : * Full Healer * Maximum HP * Full Attack * 5 Color Group Frequently Asked Questions Question : The OK button is not highlighted. What is going on? Answer : Check the cost. Most likely your selection of princes have exceeded the allocated cost for your rank. Either you re-organize by choosing princes of lower cost OR level up to increase your cost points. In certain quests with special requirements, you may not be allowed to choose certain princes with attributes that do not comply with the requirements. Question : I don't see a 6th slot to put a support prince from my friends list. Where can I place my friend's support prince? Answer : The support list appears only after you have selected the quest to participate in.